


Detention

by let_love_run_red



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Teacher!Reader, teacher!clyde logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red





	Detention

“Rough day?” You asked as you walked into the teachers lounge. Clyde snapped his head up in alarm, snorting as his hair fell in front of his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair and stretched. You chuckled and handed him the cup of coffee you’d gotten originally for yourself. He took a sip of the drink and sighed at the heat settling on his tongue.

“Just a bit. Tryin’ to get a few minutes of silence in before I’ve got to head to detention.” Clyde muttered. He pulled the lid off the coffee and chugged the rest of it before standing up and crushing the cup, throwing it away before leaning against the doorway and running his hand over his face.

“Detention? Again?” You breathed. Clyde often got stuck with the job of detention, kids didn’t fight with him as much as any other teacher. He was large, larger than even the shop teacher. He was the one called to break up fights, and the one that was always stuck with the ‘detention’ sign pasted on his door. Clyde shrugged and toyed with the straps on his prosthetic arm, releasing a bear-like yawn.

“It’s not a big deal, I just haven’t been sleeping well the past few days.” He mumbled. He glanced at the watch on his wrist and stood straight, looking to you with a soft smile. You juggled the options in your head. You had tests to grade, but Clyde was your friend and he needed a break.

“Well, why don’t I take detention duty then? You can borrow my office and get caught up on grades, or take a nap.” You teased as his lids started drooping again. He straightened up and gave you a look, raising his eyebrow.

“You’d do that for me?” He asked with a smile. You returned his smile and rested your hand on his forearm.

“Of course Clyde. Go ahead, get some rest.” You said. He smiled wider as the two of you walked out of the room. You made a B-line towards his classroom and he walked towards your own.

Clyde’s classroom matched his personality. It was quiet and serene, on his walls were drawings students had gifted him and a few he’d painted himself. There was a Bob Seger poster on the wall above his desk along with a picture of his bear of a dog, Atlas.

The students sitting at the small desks did not match the feel of the classroom. There were a few familiar faces. Jennifer, who was always on her phone, was again on her phone, then there was Brian. The one with a problem with authority. Colby had fallen asleep again, drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth onto the desk. There were also the few you hadn’t seen before, kids who were probably in there for a first offense.

Then there was Jason. Jason was a disastrous melting pot of problems. He had a problem with authority, he was cunning but lazy. He was a flirt, and he was large. He was the only student that contested Clyde for size and by extension was the only student Clyde ever had a problem with. You swallowed when his eyes landed on you, raking down your form as you pulled the edges of the sweater closer around you.

“Where’s Mr. Logan?” A small voice from the back of the room asked. You looked up to see Haley and wondered what she’d done to be in the room. You cleared your throat as you sat at Clyde’s desk and pulled out a few papers from your bag, setting them on the desk to grade.

“Mr. Logan had something he had to tend to. I’m covering for him.” You explained. Most of the students took that as an answer. Jason however, stood up and walked toward the door. You cleared your throat again and Jason turned to look at you.

“Jason, where do you think you’re going?” You asked with a raised eyebrow. He leaned against the doorway and smirked at you as if responding were beneath him.

Jason licked his lips as he looked over your form again. “Well sweetheart,” He said with a booming voice. “if Logan can’t be bothered to show then I don’t need to be here either.” He finished. You stood from your chair and pinned him in place with your gaze.

“Jason, sit down.” You said sternly. Jason took a step closer, leaning down to whisper in your ears. You resisted the urge to slap him.

“Only if you sit on my lap gorgeous.” He said. You scoffed in disgust, taking a step back from Jason. He followed your movement and you felt a slight panic rise in your throat when you realized nobody was going to do anything. Jason reached his hand out to rest it on your cheek before he was harshly pulled back by the shoulder and shoved into a desk.

“She told you to sit down Henderson.” Clyde growled in the boys face. Jason glared daggers at Clyde and made a move to shove Clyde’s hand off his shoulder, but Clyde tightened his grip. Jason winced and looked down at the desk.

“Is that going to be a problem?” Clyde hissed lowly. Jason swallowed and shook his head with a growl. Clyde released his grip on Jason’s shoulder before turning to you, placing a comforting hand on your bicep and leaning in to whisper so only you could hear.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What happened (y/n)?” He asked. You blinked in surprise and swallowed a few times. Clyde gently wrapped an arm around your shoulders and turned face the students. He noticed Colby was asleep and picked up a book, dropping it onto his desk with a loud thud to draw everybody’s attention to him.

“I’m stepping out. When I come back I expect you to all have started cleaning your desk’s with the cleaning supplies. You know where it is and if you don’t then find it.” He said as he guided you out of the classroom. You were slightly shaken up, though now that it was sinking in you were more annoyed by what Jason had suggested.

Clyde stepped out of the door, shutting it behind him and turning to face you. He reached his right hand up to your face and rested it on your cheek. You flinched slightly before remembering it was just Clyde and allowing him to brush your hair out of your face.

“Darlin’ are you alright?” He asked. You nodded your head, still staring blankly at the wall behind him. He crouched down, looking up into your eyes. You blinked when his face entered your field of vision and shook your head in an attempt to jump start your thoughts.

“Thank you Clyde.” You whispered quietly. Clyde stood straight and pulled you against his chest. You buried your head into his neck and took a few deep breaths of his cologne as you tried to steady yourself.

“It’s alright darlin’, it’s alright.”


End file.
